50 Shades of Blue
by Jouaient
Summary: SasuSaku. How many men can a woman take before she grows immune to their charm, to their love, and to their deaths? "Don't fail me...Sasuke."
1. The Fifth

**50 S H A D E S of B L U E**

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

一、AU to a very insane degree. This story is set in an Ancient China-esque world and based on the war-ridden period from around 770 BC to 221 BC. It doesn't cover all those years - just about a snippet of it. There was a time during that era when the China then (about half of what it is now) was divided into seven countries. Sakura is from Chu, one of the more powerful kingdoms.

* * *

**THE FIFTH**

* * *

"I'm going off to war," he said as he tightened the knot on the sack.

Sakura sighed. It was a man's duty: for the honor, for the pride – always for the kingdom…

。。。。。

The goddess of harvest had blessed the people with yet another year of prosperity. Families went up to her temple to offer her the fruits of their hard work. After prayers, they shuffled down the steps on the hill and headed toward the streets, where the festival was held. Amongst them was a tiny girl.

She pushed her way through the crowds, turning heads as she went. It wasn't her unique green eyes that made her stand out – oh, no. It was her pink hair. Caught up in a sea of black-haired, black-eyed folks, she was like a phoenix trapped in a pile of crows. Their curious caws didn't seem to bother the child as she skipped and rocked her rattle drum.

"Come buy some moon cakes! Freshly prepared moon cakes!" called a young man from the stand beside her. Eight-year-old Sakura stopped in her trail, cheeks flushed. It was for certain that she would get moon cakes at home, but she was hungry. And she had leftover money – enough for a snack. She hesitated and surveyed the other stands near her. Almost instantly, her light jade eyes fell onto the blue fabric. It was the first shade of blue that ever grabbed her attention. Its brightness, its smooth tone – she didn't even notice that her favorite toy had slipped from her hand as she approached the clothing stand. She got as close as she could without pressing her face into the stunning blue; the end that hung out quivered with each breath as she exhaled. If it was possible to fall in love with a color, then little Sakura just did.

"Oi, save your drool for something else," came the voice of a boy. The owner of the voice had tugged at one of her pigtails, snapping her out of her daze.

Sakura whipped her head around and glared at him. "Sai! Don't _do_ that!" she said, pouting.

"It's not my fault blue doesn't suit you," he grinned and held up her drum, "or your hair."

"Hmph," she snatched her toy from him. "Just wait. When my hair grows out, I'll be the most beautiful girl you've ever seen!"

But she didn't know that she already was. Three more years of teasing and fist fights brought the two even closer. Her parents left the world, and Sai was the only rope to hang onto. Not even the Hyuugas, who took Sakura in, could match the place the boy held in her heart. She never did admit that; she didn't have to.

As the moon became full, families gathered on the night of the mid-autumn's festival; they were complete like the silver circle in the sky. Sakura's reunion dinner was more of the moon cake in front of her – pieces were missing. She averted her gaze from the desert and shivered. She'd only finished a third of her rice before she stepped outside, allowing the Hyuugas to have some real family bonding time. Out of habit, she climbed onto the roof top, where she would not disturb the happiness below but still be a part of it. She drew her knees up to her chest for warmth and noticed a smudge of dirt at the hem of her pants. "Why won't you act more ladylike? At this rate, who would want you as a bride?" her mother had constantly nagged at her about her cleanliness.

Well, it was a _woman's_ duty: for the family, for the children – always for the husband.

。。。。。

"Thought you'd be here," Sai said and squatted down beside her on the grassy plain. They were at the outskirts of the capital. That year, Sakura was fourteen-and-a-half.

"Why are _you_ here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I have to watch you. What if you scared an innocent stranger?"

"That happened to pass by this field at this hour?" Sakura shook her head and looked up at the nighttime sky. Its shade of blue was almost darker than black. She marveled at the twinkling spots adorning the murky blue. "Do you think we'll see a shooting star?"

"…Maybe," he nodded as he lied down.

Sakura closed her eyes for a while and listened to the rustling grass, with Sai's rhythmic breathing as a harmony. But moments later, his gasp disrupted the song.

"I just saw one," he whispered. She heard Sai sitting up and her eyes flew open. He was gaping at the heavens.

"Wh-what did you see?"

He turned to her and smiled. "A falling star."

"Did you make a wish?" she demanded with a hint of jealousy.

"Yes."

She giggled and nudged him. "What did you wish for?"

"Your happiness. I wished for you to be…happy."

Their eyes met. Sakura's brows furrowed. "Aa! You shouldn't have told me! It can't come true that way!"

And it didn't.

When Sakura turned 15, she became a wife – Sai's wife. They fought everyday and made up afterward, just like they used to. Mere months after they became a family, war broke out. All the capable young men were called to serve their country; Sai went off to fulfill his duty, leaving Sakura behind in the house that they built in the field where he tattled his wish. What neither of them expected was for Sakura to become a widow 18 months later. Most soldiers returned after eight months the war started, none of them Sai, but Sakura didn't give up hope.

Two more months passed and the war was over. There was still no sign of her husband. People saw less of the witty pink-haired girl; she chose to leave the house as little as she could, only for food and rare visits to the Hyuugas. Her home – the one that she built with Sai, the one that she watched grow bigger and stronger, like it was their child – was the only thing connecting her to the missing man.

On one fine day, Sakura pulled out the rolls of thread and silk Hinata had sent her and began to sew a new cloak. Autumn was coming – she wanted to compensate Sai when he came back. Once afternoon hit, the sunlight no longer penetrated the east side of the house. She moved her materials to the study room, which was on the west. She put the stool by the window while smiling at the calligraphy pieces Sai had created on the table. She then glanced out. For the first time, she really saw the sky.

Its blue was breathtaking. From that point on, she would often sit and stare at the beyond hour after hour. She noticed that the blue was never the same. Some days it was light, sometimes it was dark, and on rare occasions she would witness her first love: the shade of blue on the fabric she saw eight years ago. The sky, in the wait for her husband, became Sakura's closest and only friend.

The mid-autumn festival that year would be a night Sakura would never forget. It marked the 18th month since Sai had left to defend the kingdom. It was the night when another piece of her moon cake was taken by the gods. The messenger of the holy ones came in the form of a general – the very man who led Sai and the other brave soldiers off to battle.

"Can I offer you something to eat?" she had asked.

"No, there's no need for your kindness," he replied and took off his helmet.

"Then come in at least, please."

"Sakura…"

His eyes were bloodshot and full of pity. The smile on her face faded.

"Sakura –" his voice broke "– he…Sai is…"

"Is he coming back? How is he?"

"He…was captured by the enemies."

– The blood-red setting sun had contaminated the blue sky –

"B-but…he is safe, right?"

"No."

"General, what are you saying?"

"He was taken back to the enemy camp site."

"Then –"

"They…all the captives…were executed a few months ago. The news just reached here."

"General, I just remembered that I have the soup on the stove. I-I'll have to –" she swallowed hard "– take it off before…"

"He was brave – a true hero."

"Thank you for coming," she bowed and began to close the door.

"We'll honor him!"

The door shut – on the world, on herself, and there was no soup.

。。。。。

She spent two months grieving before she stepped outside the house. She decided that she was too much of a burden to Hinata, the precious Hyuuga daughter who brought _food_ to her each day. Sakura's hair grew long and she was beautiful, but Sai wasn't there to acknowledge it all. As her eyes surveyed her surroundings, she felt like a child taking her first steps into the open world. Everything seemed strange and wonderful. She stopped at the entrance of the capital; people stole glances at her as she walked in. Sakura smiled – no matter what the contents of the whispers around her were, she took them to be the welcomes for returning. She looked up; the blue in the city was different from the blue she saw back home, but it was delightful nonetheless. And then she bumped into someone: a young man holding an exquisite vase.

Modest apologies evolved into small talk and, soon, long conversations. He comforted her, provided her with security, and he was charming. He owned a pottery shop; Sakura used the excuse that she wanted to learn how to make pots in order to see him, to be close to him. The place eventually became her new home and she moved out of the house filled with sorrowful memories, and the man eventually became her second husband.

Sakura didn't know that she was still overshadowed by the failed wish. Four months of peace was all she had with the second husband. He stayed up late one night making a new vase and caught a terrible cold. A week after that, he died. Sakura had no idea how to act – at least this time, there was a body to bury. The emperor could just ask for someone else to make his vase; she couldn't ask for her husband to come back.

The third husband rolled around, quite literally, when Sakura was burning incense at her second husband's grave three months after his death. It was in a bamboo forest, and the strange man had stumbled out, panting.

"A-a beast!" he stammered and grabbed Sakura by the arm. He dragged her down the hill and didn't stop until they reached a main road. She could've resisted, but followed a hunch and chose not to. If she were to get into danger, she'd use her martial arts without a second thought.

It turned out that he wasn't from her kingdom and was in Chu for a silk trade business. Her oddly active instincts told her to offer him a tour of the capital. When he proposed, Sakura felt satisfied because she saw it coming. She didn't like the smug feeling, but it was a chance to escape. If she were to marry him, she would have to live in Lu, the small country north of Chu.

And she did.

The sky was still the same, in both its appearance and its role to Sakura. On the eve of the spring festival, about three years after Sai had packed and went away, Sakura's third husband fell off his new horse. The startled animal stomped on him, sending the man to Death. Sakura's moon cake was almost gone.

Haruno Sakura was 18, orphaned, and widowed three times. If she knew that there would be a fourth time, she wouldn't have gone on her journey touring the seven countries. Her greatest souvenir, aside from valuable experiences, was the one she got in the country of Yan five months after her travels started. The region was known for its snowy mountains, and he was hiking when she met the fourth at a small sheltered tea stand. He was a doctor, almost twice her age, and very wise. He spoke of his kind mother and his two children. Sakura was rather shocked to find out that they were just a bit younger than she was. The daughter was married with a kid of her own. When the children treated her poorly, the husband and his mother made it up to her. Although she had had all sorts of conflicts with her past husbands, she shared a peaceful relationship with the fourth.

It was the second month of the fourth year after Sai went off to war. For once the world crumbled down on her husband first – the mother passed away. His heart was broken, but Sakura never thought that he would commit suicide. In the end, she was unable to face the blue, blue sky anymore. After all, how many times had she lay in the arms of her men and admitted the beauty. Haruno Sakura was 19, orphaned, widowed for the fourth time, and ready to go home.

。。。。。

Unlike Sai on the day he set off, Sakura was untying the knot on the sack. She returned to the Hyuuga manor and was greeted with joyful tears from many people, even a drop from Master Hiashi. To show her appreciation, she used the fortune she got from her husbands and bought everyone, down to the last stable boy, gifts. However, this gesture of gratitude had a negative effect.

"Th-they're talking about you."

Sakura sighed and paused in her unpacking. "Because of my four husbands?" she smiled bitterly at Hinata. The Hyuuga gem was pouring some tea; her technique was ideal for becoming a wife.

"I think it's the four d-dead husbands that bothers them."

"And how they all happened to have money?"

"It's the old saying," Hinata offered Sakura a cup. "It's jasmine – your favorite."

"That's a saying?" Sakura let out the first giggle she had in a long time.

"I mean," Hinata disagreed, blushing. "The saying about the kind of woman who…can only be married to an emperor. They say that normal men would just be…worn out and driven over the edge."

"The edge between life and death…" Sakura sniffed and took a sip. "Maybe that's my life."

Hinata looked at her friend with sorry eyes. The one thing Sakura would say that she did better than her friend was lightening the mood – just like a man.

"How much gold do you think I can get for helping others 'wear out' bad men?" she winked.

Hinata didn't laugh or smile. "To tell you the truth, your…abilities might be put to use again soon."

"What do you mean?"

As they spoke, Master Hyuuga Hiashi was meeting with another family. The discussions around the capital surrounding Sakura irked him. He had to find her a proper home; maybe if he picked the next man, Sakura's luck would turn around. His only hope was that the Uchihas hadn't heard anything about the girl as he sat down in the lobby.

"So…how old is this girl?" asked Mikoto. "19?"

Hiashi nodded; she didn't know. "That is correct."

"It might be my son's age but," she clasped her hands together, "isn't that a little bit old?"

"Her spirit is young."

"And she's never been married?"

"One could say so," Hiashi smiled politely.

Mikoto frowned. "I need a pure bride for my son."

"There's not a speck of dirt on her," Hiashi assured. It was true, in a sense – her soul was still clean.

"And her name?"

Hiashi's smile widened. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Give me the portrait," Mikoto ordered the maids, who then brought the painting of Sakura forward. "She – a Haruno…"

"Will you take her?"

"I'll alert you when I've set the date," Mikoto stood up, looking glad. "I shall go tell Sasuke that I've found him the _perfect_ bride. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No," he chuckled. "I need to tell Sakura the…good news."

It was settled, but he was still worried. Sure, she didn't know – yet.

。。。。。

When the fourth husband died, Sakura wanted to swear that she wouldn't marry again. But she didn't. Perhaps she would try marriage again in a couple of years, not two weeks; however, Hiashi had spoken. Haruno Sakura – still 19, still orphaned, still widowed for four times – was running into the arms of another just 14 days after her last husband's death. Apparently her new mother-in-law wanted the ceremony to be as soon as possible.

Sakura was seated on the most elegant wedding bed she had ever laid eyes on. Red was a nice color, she supposed; but she'd seen it too many times. She had been to enough weddings for a life time, though she wasn't sure if this would be the last one. Uchiha men were said to be very handsome – a pity, really. Her body stiffened as she wondered how long this man would last.

The red candles were almost burnt out; of all the grooms she had, this one took the longest to enter the nuptial chamber. Sakura suspected that his lack of enthusiasm about the marriage matched hers. Just as she was undoing her sash to get ready for a lonely wedding night, the doors flung open.

"Hn," was her new husband's first word to her. She didn't have time to react. All she saw was blue. He might have had red clothes on, but the blue – never had she witnessed such a blue. His hair was black with a tint of the magnificent color, and his aura emitted another shade of it, a shade that excited the goose bumps out of her.

"Don't expect too much," he said, eyeing her loosened robes. He grabbed the pillow next to hers, threw it onto the carpet, and blew out the candles.

And again, she could do nothing else but blink. The tiniest smile crept onto her face while she watched his outline lie down on the floor. What a dark night – _I am the woman that only the emperor can handle…_Sakura took the other sheet and tossed it to his back. "It'll get colder," she whispered.

_Are _you _an emperor, Uchiha Sasuke?_

* * *

一、Hello, Husband #5. It was extremely normal for parents to decide who their children marry back in the day, so this isn't really a crappy arranged marriage. Maybe to Sasuke, but since he's 19, which is like being in his late-twenties now, he doesn't have much choice. Now the question is whether Sakura's bad luck is wearing out - will Sasuke "survive?" I hate to sound like an ad person, but if you want more information and is too lazy to research Chinese history at the moment, then feel free to click on the "Homepage" in my profile.


	2. Fidelity

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

二、It just so happens that many things I mention in this story weren't even invented during the Spring Autumn Period. I'm not talking abut TVs or anything like that; I'm referring to tea, which supposedly didn't become widespread until the Tang Dynasty a couple hundred years later. The point is, even though some things didn't exist in real life back then, they do in this version of the period :) I hope the wait was worth it! Enjoy.

* * *

**FIDELITY**

**

* * *

**"Young mistress, I –"

"That's enough, Ten Ten. It wasn't your fault."

Sakura tried reaching out to her handmaiden; instead, all she could grab was a fistful of pitch-black darkness and spine-prickling chill. For a confinement cell no larger than a lavatory, it sure had a lot of space. Outside, they were getting loud, yelling and shouting like the war refugees she once saw fighting over a bowl of porridge. She knew, though, they were more angry than desperate.

"You shouldn't have covered for me," Ten Ten whispered. "I can take care of myself."

"If I got the chance to do it again, I wouldn't," Sakura paused. "Actually, I would. But who knew it would get so out of hand?"

She felt Ten Ten crawl up to her. "Is it true though?"

"What – the reason why they're so upset?" Sakura smiled as she remembered how she got locked up, her fate being decided just beyond the four walls around them.

"Yes," Ten Ten said, her voice suddenly full of anticipation. "Is it true that you've had _four_ other husbands?"

。。。。。

The hostile fingers of spring crept up her shoulder and flicked her on her forehead. It was getting warmer; as the verdant buds sprouted up, all Sakura wanted to do was to crawl back into the ground. She didn't like the season of hope much, but who could blame her? Her past husbands had rather terrible timing – going around winter, leaving Sakura to mourn during spring. It was almost like a schedule.

"I presume you like jasmine?" Mikoto indicated the porcelain tea pot on the table. The soft waft of steam made the cold marble stone beneath seem cozy. Sakura took her eyes off the meek little patch of grass by the steps of the pavilion and nodded, the corners of her mouth curving just enough to form a polite smile.

Silence pressed down on her chest soon after her first sip; she was trapped. Sakura wondered about the number of these afternoon tea sessions she would have to spend with her new mother-in-law. It had been a mere two weeks since the wedding night, and Mikoto had requested to meet with her almost everyday. Then, it began drizzling, and the silent atmosphere that was beginning to crush her was pushed away. It rolled off and shattered like the vase her fourth husband stepped on to reach the rope he used to hang himself…

"Spring is coming," Mikoto stated as she stood up. "I…hope that the weather will not be the only thing that will be warming up."

"It certainly won't," Sakura got on her feet and bowed. Hope was all anyone could have when it came to her distant relationship with Sasuke.

"He should be returning at any moment," said Mikoto, reading Sakura's thoughts. "I shall expect you at dinner later."

With another curtsy, Sakura bade goodbye to her young mother-in-law. She smoothed the creases on her top and turned to Ten Ten. Her usual rosy cheeks were stripped of their color; Sakura felt her forehead. "Are you alright? You look ill."

Ten Ten laughed. "I'm fine, young mistress! Shall we go before it rains any harder?"

"I guess."

As Mikoto had predicted, Sasuke came home not long after Sakura went back to their chamber. The rain turned into a storm and melted what was left of the snow from a few days before. To Sakura's annoyance, Sasuke marched in with muddy shoes.

"Did no one teach you manners?" he asked, glancing at her like she had dirt on her face.

"I was raised to treat others the way they treat me," Sakura said. "Nonetheless…"

– She got up and took his baggage, her stomach contracting as her eyes barely made contact with the blue of his –

"Welcome back."

"Hn…"

Sakura brushed the curtain aside and walked into the bedroom, where she dumped the sack onto the bed and began unpacking for the man. Her mind blanked when she suddenly wondered what if the ribbon in the bag she was untying belonged to Sai, what if Sai never died. She sighed and sat down. Sai never questioned her up-bringing, nor did he leave dirty footprints all over the floor. Sai didn't, however, have an aura of esoteric blue. Yet the two – Sasuke and Sai – were so similar; the more time she spent with Sasuke, the more she realized that.

"Young master has left to greet his parents," Ten Ten entered and said. "Is there anything you need before supper, young mistress?"

"Have you gotten a reply from the silk merchants?"

"No, they – they said the color you requested is rare and hard to produce," Ten Ten answered as she walked up to Sakura.

Sakura pushed Sasuke's bag away. "Of course…" she scoffed and looked at her maid. "You look so sick. Are you sure you're okay?"

"To be honest, young mistress, I…"

Before completing her answer, she fell down to her knees and threw up. Sakura gasped and lifted her legs off the floor. Coughing, Ten Ten waved a hand. "I'm…fine…"

Sakura scurried across the room, grabbed a towel, dipped it in the wash-basin and squatted down by Ten Ten. "No, you're not," she whispered, wiping gently. "You should've said something earlier…"

"Must be something I ate," Ten Ten sighed and took the towel. She began cleaning the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you don't get proper food," said Sakura after a pause. The nauseous smell seemed to have disappeared as she watched the girl scrub the floor. "You're not feeling well, why don't I take over?"

Just as Ten Ten was about to protest, she froze when she heard footsteps approaching from the outside. Sakura helped her up in time to bow at Mikoto, who appeared from behind the curtains.

"What is that smell?" the mistress asked, her usual serene face scrunching up. "Did you _vomit_, Ten Ten?"

"No," Sakura quickly denied the truth. "I…did."

Mikoto suddenly appeared delighted. "That – well, I," she laughed and shook her head. "I was going to ask you to come for dinner. You know, Sasuke told me to give the job to one of the maids, but I'm glad I came. Now, let's go."

"Actually, I don't feel very well. I think I'll stay in the living room," Sakura held Mikoto back when they were at the doorsill.

"I'll send the food over then, and some ginseng soup," Mikoto touched Sakura's face lightly with a smile. Before she walked out, she turned to Ten Ten. "When I stop by later, I don't want the scent of that smell to be lingering about, not even a bit."

"Yes, mistress," Ten Ten said, rushing to open the windows as soon as Mikoto was out of sight.

The rain was stopping; Sakura watched the grayish-blue turn bright and clear. She gave the first thought of settling her heart down. Sasuke seemed to have a tight grip on life, so why not?

"What do you think Mikoto wanted to get me ginseng soup for?" Sakura asked as Ten Ten hung the towel by the window.

"You're sick," a curt voice replied from behind.

Sakura looked to the curtains; she felt as if she had heard a flash of blue. There, by the entrance to the bedroom, stood Sasuke with a tray of food. The smell of ginseng bothered her more than the vomit had.

"Who taught you to address my mother directly by her name?"

"No one in particular," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke handed the tray to Ten Ten. After she had set it down on the tea table by the bed, she left.

Sasuke was silent for a while – nothing strange. "…I heard you threw up," he said, back turned to her.

"I'm feeling much better," Sakura answered between sips of the bitter soup. For minutes, the sips were the only sounds audible. Sasuke's footsteps soon joined in as he inched toward her. Sakura's heart skipped a beat when he sat down beside her. Neither said another word for the rest of the night. They sat there, awkward as can be; Sakura thought of sharing her dumplings at one point to loosen the tension, but remembering that he had already had dinner, she let go of the ludicrous idea. The odd evening evolved into a competition to see who could remain awake the longest. Ten Ten came to light the candles and exited with celerity. The windows were shut when Sakura heard a thunder. She soaked herself with memories of how often it would rain in the spring, and how she, Hinata, and Sai would stay out and get muddy.

At thirteen-and-a-half, she dumped the tradition. Master Hiashi bought her a batch of blue silk, and Sakura made a robe out of it – her first self-made piece of clothing. On the only day she got to wear it, it rained. Sai asked her to go out and play, but how was she to show off her new robe in the storm? And so, she refused. A quintessence of misplaced anger, Sai flung some fresh mud onto Sakura's robe. Almost six years later, Sakura still felt irritated. Sasuke eyed her as she crossed her arms, her mind evidently elsewhere.

The candle flames eventually went out. The pair remained sitting in the dark. Sakura let a laugh escape and decided to lie down. In the dark, just centimeters away from her fifth husband, Sakura felt silly, like she was rolling around in the mud when she was young.

。。。。。

"Did you sleep well?" Fugaku asked over the breakfast porridge and eggs.

Sakura nodded. "Quite well," she answered, recalling that, just before she fell asleep, Sasuke had thrown a blanket over her to keep her warm.

"Eat up," Mikoto handed her a bun. She turned to Sasuke. "Son, look at those circles under your eyes. Didn't you sleep?"

"I did, Mother," he said. "But I was worried Sakura would throw up again – this time, on our bed."

Sakura frowned. "I wouldn't –"

"Mother, did you read the letter I gave you?"

Mikoto smiled. "It's from Itachi," she said, responding to Fugaku's inquiring look. "He has to stay for a bit longer up North. Otherwise, he's fine."

"Itachi?" Sakura sat up straighter at the mention of a new name.

"My eldest son," Mikoto said gently. "Has Sasuke not mentioned him?"

"Perhaps I didn't hear him," Sakura shook her head. It was a lie – she _wished_ Sasuke could tell her so much information that she had to ignore some to digest all.

"Sakura," Mikoto began as Fugaku and Sasuke left the table," I know it's only been two weeks since you married into the Uchiha household, but is there any thing I can do to help you adapt better?"

"Mother-in-law, you don't have to put that much though into it. I really like it here."

"Master Hiashi told me you traveled the seven kingdoms. That is quite the achievement."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled. "I've gained and lost a lot on that journey."

"I can tell you've been through a lot," Mikoto patted Sakura's hand. "But, Sakura, as long as you live here, you can put your troubles behind you."

"You're too kind," Sakura looked down. As uncomfortable as it was to have a conversation when maids are all around and clearing the table, she was touched. In truth, Mikoto, besides Ten Ten, was the only one who showered her with regular affection.

Mikoto guffawed. "I must be the best mother-in-law you've had," she joked. "But I am the only mother-in-law you've had."

Sakura forced a smile. She wanted to say that she had about four others – she wondered, _Will Mikoto ever know?_

"It doesn't look like it's going to rain," Mikoto said, beaming at the blue sky outside. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"As you wish," Sakura jumped up, glad to be able to move. They passed the cleaning maids, Ten Ten walking in front of them to open the doors. Mikoto studied Sakrua's handmaiden and stopped when she saw a glint in her hair.

"Ten Ten," the mistress said slowly. "Where did you get that hair pin from?"

"I gave it to her," explained Sakura.

Ten Ten took the pin out. "Mistress…"

"It doesn't matter how you got it," Mikoto grabbed it from her and put it in Sakura's hand. "It's not yours."

"I don't think it's that big of a deal, Mother-in-law –"

"She needs to be punished.

"But…"

Sakura panicked. When Hinata warned her about the strictness of the Uchihas, she should have listened. Mikoto was ready to call the guards and condemn Ten Ten to who knows what kind of retribution; Sakura needed to create a distraction.

"M-mother-in-law, I…" she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall forward – feint fainting was her plan.

– "Sakura?"

"Young mistress!" –

It backfired, however, when no one caught her in time, and she hit the floor. The steel blue of the pin in her hand was the last she saw before she lost consciousness.

。。。。。

Sakura knew she was dreaming the moment she felt someone grab her hand – the moment Sai grabbed her hand. His grip was tight, kind of like Sasuke's grip on life, she thought, amused. Sai looked slightly different; maybe she believed that because she hadn't seen him in years.

"Am I dead?" she asked, not really meaning it. Around them, nothing existed. Sai had on the annoying fake smile that she couldn't help but miss. When he pressed down harder on the veins in her wrist, she bit her lip. "Are _you_ dead?"

And then she woke up. Gazing into her eyes was not her first husband, but an elderly man with a long, gray goatee. She looked at her wrist – the man had his hand on it, checking her pulse. Sakura smiled: no wonder the dream felt real.

"Young mistress!" Ten Ten cried. "Mistress, she's awake."

"Thank goodness," Mikoto stood up from the stool by the window. They were in her and Sasuke's bedroom.

"I'm dizzy," Sakura croaked, regretting her attempt to faint.

"Hn."

_Sasuke._

He was next to his mother, who swooped to the doctor as soon as he lifted his hand off Sakura's wrist. "How is she?" Mikoto demanded.

The doctor stroked his goatee, chuckling. "Congratulations, Madame Uchiha."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared at the old man. Mikoto, like Sakura, understood within a second. She was delighted.

"You mean…?"

"Your daughter-in-law is pregnant."

"Sasuke! Did you hear? Isn't that _wonderful_?"

"No."

"Wh-what? You're going to be a father!"

"It's impossible."

Mikoto's grin disappeared like an ice cube under the hot summer sun. She looked from her son to Sakura, whose face was paler than the clouds in the sky.

"You two…you still haven't…?"

"No."

"Then," Mikoto whispered, "How can she be pregnant?"

。。。。。

"_Four_ husbands! Four _previous _husbands!" Mikoto hissed. "Four other _men_ who have touched her before my son!"

"Didn't your son say he has yet to touch her?" Hiashi said, his tone anything but warm.

"Hyuuga, you said she never married," Fugaku said.

Sakura and Ten Ten sat in the Uchiha courtyard, protected under Hiashi's shadow. Mikoto, furious, had called the head of the Hyuugas for some answers. Sasuke stood alone in the corner, his silence louder than any other's shouts, his rage hotter than any other's anger.

"Perhaps I did."

"I cannot believe you failed to mention her history. What happened to all these men? Did she walk out on them?"

"_They_," Hiashi's voice echoed, "walked out on her."

The tears swelled up once more in Sakura's eyes as they continued to argue. The guards took Sakura and Ten Ten to the confinement cell – Ten Ten, for taking someone else's possession, and Sakura, for infidelity.

"It does not count if it was before their marriage," she had heard Hiashi say in her defense.

"She," Sakura listened to Mikoto right before the cell door was shut, "is dirty."

。。。。。

"The husbands," Ten Ten choked up, "they all died?"

"They all…died."

"No one can blame you, young mistress."

"I can; they certainly can."

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Sakura held her maid's hand.

"You can't let them punish you for your husbands' deaths."

"Worry about yourself, Ten Ten. None of this would have happened if I didn't give you that pin, if you think about it."

"They shouldn't get rid of you. I think young master is starting to like you."

"Never mind that. Don't the Uchihas kill adulterers –?"

The door flung open. Hiashi, light surrounding him, appeared. It was like the day Sakura's mother died, when Master Hiashi showed up at the doorway to take her away. The smile on his face meant one thing and one thing only: she was saved.

* * *

二、Sakura - pregnant? It's not impossible, because it's only been a month since her 4th husband's death. I don't think the belly shows that early, does it? She might not be pregnant though. Next chapter? :) Leave a review to tell me what you thought about this chapter! Thank youu!


	3. The Cloud Watcher

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

三、This took me too long to update...I hope the wait was sort of worth it.

* * *

**THE CLOUD WATCHER**

* * *

She held, in her hand, a rattle drum, one very much like her own from many, many years ago. Atop the hill behind the Uchiha manor, Sakura sat, remembering the day her mother presented her with that toy. It seldom left her side since then; it became a companion, one that gave her courage when she rocked it to scare away the ghosts Sai told her about, to ward off lonesomeness if everyone else was too busy to play with her. But it eventually lost its status as her favorite. It eventually slipped from her hands when Sakura met that blue. As Sai had picked up her drum the day she saw the fabric, Sakura had rescued the toy she held from inside an empty flower pot.

Heading out for her morning climb, Sakura had overheard an argument between one of the servants and the servant's daughter. The child, wailing, resisted as her mother tried to snatch her drum away. "It's already broken and so used! Why keep it?" the mother had hissed. "Give it to me."

A battle was fought and lost by the little girl, who watched the toy fall into the pot, a place of disposal, a grave. The mother softened and led the girl away, saying, "It was too noisy, don't you think? I will get you a different toy soon, alright?"

Lingering, hesitating glances given by the girl resurfaced in Sakura's mind. Could a new toy replace this? She wondered, attaching the snapped strings back on to the drum. Sakura gave it a twirl; it was fixed, and the fix was simple.

What that mother did, the scolding, the comforting – would Sakura have to do them eventually? Standing up, she touched the area below her stomach. And buying little toys? Sakura smoothed her navy blue robe. Her long hair, tied in a single loose braid, slung over her shoulder, the escaped pink locks floating in the warm spring breezes, covered half of the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back. Could this unborn child bear the fan one day?

"Stay," Master Hiashi had ordered. "It is your best option. You should stay and return the gratitude."

"For the marriage I had no intention on entering?" Sakura had argued; she had thought, when Hiashi came in through the cell door, she could leave.

"You are not Hinata, not Hanabi, not my daughter. I could only guarantee your safety," said the man who raised her after her mother's death, his pale eyes looking down. "Your in-laws and husband make the decisions, you should know."

And yet you could give me away? Sakura thought, shaking the drum on her way down the hill, hoping the rattling would distract her from that conversation from weeks ago. She shuffled through the grass and walked on to the dirt road. The light trail she had left coming to the hill remained visible. Would that lonely line of footprints be accompanied by a thread of smaller ones? The warm idea of taking her child on hikes lit a smile on her face. Perhaps adding to the pair would one day be Sasuke.

Tall, white walls loomed ahead as she crossed the bridge over the creek that separated the hill from the Uchiha manor, a place that could be her home for the rest of her life. Sakura slowed down; and Sasuke could _be_, if her odd luck did not strike again, the rest of her life.

As usual, a couple of young men were sweeping the stone-paved ground by the side gates. One of the cleaners caused Sakura to stop completely. Tightened by a silver sash, his coat was white as opposed to the navy blue she and the others sported. His hair, black, was tied up high; the spiky tail was short and did not sag. Leaning against the broom, relaxed, his lazy expression faced the sky – he was watching the clouds.

"I see you are working hard," Sakura said, walking to him.

The man took a while to respond. He turned to look at her, and, almost irritated, he replied, "I don't work here."

With raised eyebrows, Sakura tilted her head, waiting for an elaboration.

"The guy had to take a leak."

"And you, being kind-hearted, simply…took over for him?"

"Troublesome," he muttered, sighing. "On the day I do a good deed, questions still come."

The man chose to ask Sakura a few himself when another sweeper passed by them and bowed at her. "Do you–" his head jerked at the main entrance, "live here?"

"I suppose," she answered, amused. "And are you just a passerby?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I suppose."

A brief pause overcame them. The man returned to watching the clouds, a hand shielding the sunlight from his eyes. Sakura squinted up and glanced at the sun, glaring in the middle of the sky; its position indicated that noon was passing.

"I should go," she said. "Keep up the good work."

。。。。。

"Your bird's nest soup, young mistress," Ten Ten placed the tray on the tea table. "I added some dried jujubes."

Sakura grabbed her hand, the scraps on her skin catching her eye. "How did you get hurt?" she asked, alarmed. "Is this soup something you snuck out of the kitchen? Did you get caught? And your clothes are covered in dirt!"

Ten Ten withdrew her arm and pulled her sleeves to cover her palm. "I fell," she said. "The bundle of sticks by the entrance tripped me. I moved it already."

The entrance, Sakura assumed, was the one to her new residence. As she picked up the bowl of soup, she surveyed what was before her – scarcely anything. A small table with a red lacquer vase on top stood next to the doors that Ten Ten had left open. Outside was a courtyard; further, on a wall, the Uchiha fan was engraved on it every three meters. Beyond the wall was a different world. Weeds and untamed bushes stood in Sakura's new yard while peonies and cherry blossoms bloomed out there, under the delight of spring; silly little sparrows waltzed in, curious, but immediately flew away from the lifeless garden. Her quarter was the gray cloud looming over the Uchiha household, a blemish on a new roll of silk. Sakura wondered why they kept it.

"Does pregnancy atrophy one's ability to observe?" Sakura questioned. "I don't remember a pile of sticks being near the entrance."

Face brightened, Ten Ten replied, "Actually, someone can give you an answer to that."

Sakura laughed. "I don't think I need it."

"But you do need to be checked on. The doctor who saw you," she hesitated, "last time isn't the regular medic for the Uchihas. I can request for the usual one to come in and see you."

'That'll be great," Sakura said. "And this soup is delicious."

Ten Ten nodded. "It was the mistress that asked me to give you the soup."

"Has she finally realized that the porridge is preventing me from showing?"

"Just some days of starving can't be that bad," Ten Ten smiled and sat down next to Sakura while taking out a handkerchief.

"Mm," Sakura shook her head as she swallowed a large gulp. "If it goes on though–"

"Mistress wouldn't do that," Ten Ten said, nudging Sakura with her elbow. She then pulled out a needle with pink thread tailing it.

"You sew?"

"An acquired skill. I haven't done it in a while."

Sakura put the half-empty bowl down. "Today is a nice day for sewing then?" she said, a small grin tugging at her lips.

Laughing, Ten Ten dabbed the silk handkerchief at Sakura's chin before Sakura could wipe a droplet of soup with her own sleeve. "I thought this might be useful, but it's a bit plain," said Ten Ten. "In case you didn't know, I tie my buns by myself, too."

"Stop it; too much shock is bad for me," Sakura's smile broadened. The bowl returned to her hands and she continued her lunch. Ten Ten's eyelids were drooping, and the needle looked just about ready to fall out of her hand.

"Ten Ten," Sakura took the handkerchief and needle. "Go get some sleep."

"Young Mistress," Ten Ten gave her own face a couple light slaps. "I'm fine, I'm awake."

"Sleep. That's an order. And use my bed."

"I will sleep, but not on _your_ bed…"

"You are the most stubborn handmaiden I've ever had," said Sakura, setting the bowl on the table. She grabbed Ten Ten by the elbow and led her into the bedroom, separated from the small lobby by a thin curtain. "It is not the most comfortable bed, but I've been sleeping on it for three weeks and I am alright."

"You're the young mistress–"

"You're tired."

Reluctant as she was, Ten Ten obeyed. Before leaving Ten Ten, for whom Sakura was truly grateful, Sakura noted the smudges and tears on the handmaiden's attire. Ten Ten was keeping something from her. Swallowing back her questions, Sakura returned to sit down at the table.

She eyed the half-finished water lily on the handkerchief Ten Ten was working on. The friendship she had shared with embroidery was a short, interrupted one. Her mother had just begun teaching Sakura "the skill to a man's heart" (as she had called it) when she passed away. Sakura kept what she'd learned from her mother but never improved. _For Mother_ – holding the fabric in one hand, the needle in the other, Sakura nodded.

。。。。。

The contrast of the quality of the completed flower was that of yin and yang – Ten Ten's part of the lily appeared enlightened compared to Sakura's product. Discouraging though the sight might have been, Sakura was happy, feeling just a tad bit accomplished. Her smile faltered; as she was contemplating the next thing to add on to her handkerchief, she heard the cracking of leaves while footsteps grew closer.

A tray came into view first then the hands that held it. Navy blue sleeves with silver cuffs – Sakura sat up straighter.

"Sasuke?"

He entered, stepping over the threshold, and stopped. "Leftovers," he said, looking at the buns on the platter in his hands.

Sakura got up and took the food; steam still rising, its warmth and appearance disagreed with it being scraps. It was either reheated or newly prepared. "You should leave jobs like this to servants."

"My mother sent me here," Sasuke justified himself while Sakura went back and put the tray on the one already on the table. "Are you…sewing?"

She nodded, frowning as she picked the material back up. Making sure her work of questionable art was concealed from her husband's sight, she threaded the needle with green thread for the lotus leaf she was about to embroider. Sasuke walked to the entrance of her bedroom, his presence disturbing the motionless curtain.

"Why did Mistress want you to come here?" Sakura asked, eyes concentrated on the handkerchief.

He paused. "To check on you."

"She allowed you to see me…" Sakura mused. "Even after…"

"She doesn't hate you," he remarked quietly. His onyx eyes were now fixed on Sakura. She felt as if she were the helpless mouse to his hawk. Panicking when Sasuke crossed his arms, Sakura pricked her finger. In two strides, Sasuke rushed up beside her.

"It's jabbed pretty deep," he muttered to himself, taking the needle out with caution.

"I guess I don't really like this finger," Sakura, trying to take her mind off the pain, joked.

Wincing, she felt the sharp object leave her flesh. She peeked sideways when she heard the tearing of clothing; Sasuke ripped a piece of his hem to be the bandage. Frantic, Sakura used her good hand to grab the handkerchief, waving him to let him stop ruining his robe.

"You want that to heal you?" he asked in a manner Sakura deduced to be his scoffing as he stared at the lily on the cloth. Before she could argue with the insult on her artwork, he had wrapped up her injured index finger. It wasn't until after he had let her hand go that she realized he had been holding it.

Sakura looked down, letting some of her hair cover her face, the face – she was certain – that was blushing. "I…I can – if you let me, I'll fix your robe," she mumbled. When he didn't respond, her eyebrow twitched. "Ten Ten can _do_ the sewing, since you obviously don't understand my style."

"Hn. There isn't much to understand."

"Why are you still here?" Sakura looked up, glaring. "You know I'm not eating well; you even saw me get injured. What else do you need? You can go tell your mom her punishments are, like everything else here, first rate."

Though his expression remained stoic, his blue became murky; a little black seeped in. "I'll let you do the honor of reporting to her," he said, walking towards her bedroom.

"…What?"

Sakura stood up to stop him. He was out of sight behind the curtains. Pausing, she heard more people heading her direction from outside. Why would he hide? The moment Mikoto stepped in with two other maids, Sakura comprehended. A smile overtook her.

"Sakura," Mikoto addressed, her gentleness almost believable.

"Mistress," Sakura bowed her head.

"Have you," Mikoto's eyes scanned the lobby, "seen Sasuke?"

"I'm afraid not. Shouldn't this be the last place in which he would be?"

Mikoto watching her, Sakura covered her wounded hand with her sleeve. The mistress cleared her throat. "He is supposed to be tending to a very special guest right now."

"_If_ I see him—"

"Come to dinner."

"Pardon?"

"It's only appropriate for you to meet the guest as well. Have dinner with us later in the South Building," Mikoto turned to leave, "right next to the main building."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered. Excited, she shoved the curtains aside. "I thought you had permission to come."

The window was ajar; he was gone. Ten Ten's steady breathing drowned out the lingering blue he left by standing in her bedroom.

。。。。。

It was the cloud watcher. Chopsticks in hand, he reached for the duck, the dish in front of Sakura. She avoided his eyes and talked only when spoken to. Neither Mikoto nor Sasuke were eager to make eye contact with her anyway. When she first entered the South Building and saw the white coat, she realized that she had been rude to a guest that morning. But like Sakura, the man pretended not to know her.

"Sakura, this is Shikamaru. He is a scholar and a close family friend," Mikoto introduced. "And Shikamaru, this is Sakura, Sasuke's wife."

The two addressed stopped chewing.

"Scholar?"

"Married?"

Such exclamations caused the other two in the dining hall to put down their chopsticks. From the first impression, Sakura perceived Shikamaru to be a lazy person. Laziness and intelligence mashed as well as water and fire to her.

"I apologize," Sakura began. "He seems rather young. That is an impressive accomplishment."

"Not winning the title of the scholar would have brought me more trouble," Shikamaru said. "My family would make me retake the exam until I got somewhere. Marriage, as well, is quite unbelievable."

"It was recent," Mikoto said. "I was sure you were sent an invitation."

"I may return the favor and not attend your wedding when it happens," said Sasuke, the first to begin eating again.

"Sasuke, that's not proper," Mikoto frowned, waving a hand at a maid to fill up Shikamaru's wine cup. "As you know, Fugaku is in the capital consulting the emperor. Next week, there will be a Cu Ju match, and we've been invited. Would you like to come as well?"

"Unfortunately, I came back to visit my parents. Though my mother will nag at me for not taking the chance to meet high officials, she would probably prefer me home," Shikamaru declined.

"And I would understand why," said Mikoto, sighing. "If only Itachi were given some form of vacation."

Clumped, the rice in her bowl stared up at Sakura. If only Sai were given some form of vacation.

"There is no time for that in war," Sasuke argued.

Of course. The pride. Sakura poured the soup in and watched the liquid drown the grains. Still, a stubborn, slippery "Why not?" fled from her mouth.

"He needs to defend the nation," said Sasuke. The maid pouring tea into Mikoto's cup froze in position, droplets dripping from the pot.

"What about his family?" Sakura continued. _What about me?_

"Defeating the enemy ensures safety for the people."

Sakura nodded as if he had conquered her, but they were not even talking about the same person. The argument also took their appetites as prisoners. While the other three chose to stroll about the compound, Sakura retired to her quarters. On her bed, she pulled out letters from Hinata, to none of which she replied. The day of the doctor's visit came, and the letters remained by the pillow.

"Let me move these," Sakura smiled nervously, setting the parchments aside before lying down as told. She ogled the female doctor.

"If you're gawking at my hair," the woman said, "I should get you a basin for you to stare at your own."

"No, no, that's not it," Sakura said.

"Call me Tsunade," the doctor rolled up the jade-colored sleeves of her loose robe and took Sakura's wrist. Two slender fingers pressed down on the artery. They dug deeper, and Tsunade's eyebrows drew closer in concentration. "Now, let's see what we've got here."

* * *

三、I'll try my best to get the fourth chapter up in the next two weeks. Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Endure

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

四、I really hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**ENDURE**

**

* * *

**

"Relax for me," Tsunade instructed when Sakura tightened her fist. "I don't want to make a mistake because anxiety interfered with your pulse."

"Is something wrong?" Ten Ten stepped forward, leaning down, concerned.

Tsunade lifted her hand and looked at Sakura. "You're not pregnant."

As if the words had taken the baby from within her, Sakura sat up. "Are you sure?"

"That is the question you should have asked the doctor who diagnosed you in the first place. He clearly made a mistake."

Inhaling shallow breaths, Sakura slumped back against her pillow. "But – I just started to accept this situation…"

Rolling down her sleeves, Tsunade turned to Ten Ten. "It looks like the only treatment she needs is time for thinking. The next time I am unavailable and the Uchihas seek a replacement, make sure they find a qualified one," she instructed as she stood. Ten Ten escorted the doctor to the door, where Tsunade paused to address Sakura before leaving. "From what I hear, the supposed baby isn't Sasuke's. Since there is no child," – Sakura bowed her head and shut her eyes – "you should be glad."

The soft creak from the closing doors obscured the doctor's fading footsteps as Sakura opened her eyes. She looked at Ten Ten. Neither spoke; both knew, however, relief may not ever come, for Sakura had to tell her in-laws and Sasuke.

。 。 。 。 。

The horizon was golden. Clouds glided below as she stood on the peak of Mount Huang. Little by little, the scattered oranges and yellows of dawn gathered at one point and into the orb that is the rising sun.

Sakura had lived this painting which hung in Sasuke's study. She had watched the gold fade and the blue of the sky return like stillness to disturbed waters, just as she had traveled the lands – basking in her sunrise – and gone back to the blue, to Sai almost, with her fifth husband. After bringing the breakfast, Sakura stayed to grind ink for Sasuke, hoping to tell him of the news she learned yesterday.

"The mist would move so quickly," Sakura said, facing the painting once she saw that he had put his calligraphy brush down. "Mountains nearby, the path – everything would be covered as fast as it all came back into view."

"You have been there," he stated, unrolling a document. His tone asked for a negative answer.

"I reached the top on my own during my travels," Sakura explained. "Have you?"

"I don't have the leisure."

What _do_ you have, Sakura questioned, watching him open the letter that came with the document. Her temper rose; leisure was nowhere near her mind when she decided to tour the seven nations. None of her actual reasons – to avoid, to be distracted – were any to be proud of either. Frustrated with herself, frustrated with Sasuke because he barely talked to her, Sakura began to grind furiously on the ink slab. Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Ink produced from so much aggression is not good for writing," he said. "It has to be done in circular motion, slowly and evenly. Do I have to teach you that?"

"No, you don't." Sakura withdrew her hand. "You don't think I learned from doing the same thing for four other husbands?"

She held her tongue instantly. Never had she expected to mention the other men in front of him. Seeing his disgusted face, Sakura thought of another unexpected notion – was this how Sai would react if he knew? She hated to think of her actions as moving on.

Sasuke held up the letter he had been reading. "Sakura," he hissed, his onyx glare gripped her sight, malice meeting fear. "Itachi sent me this. He has been infiltrating enemy camps, weakening their forces. What have I been doing –?"

"Nothing much," Sakura cut in, insulted and equally angry. "Each day, you hunt. You write documents and reply to others. You live in monotony. Is all the company you want a replaceable figure who grinds your ink for you?"

"Provided that the person is silent, it wouldn't be so bad." Sasuke was now standing. "While I had to _marry_, Itachi is serving the country."

"Why is all that ever matters to you the country?" she shouted. Executing the last bit of control to refrain from smashing the ink stick, Sakura stormed out.

She sprinted toward the pond by Sasuke's quarters, seeking a tree for cover, an isolated place to calm down. Tears swelled up, delayed tears, full with the realization that she had wanted the child who did not exist. The disappointment for the man, who, like Sai, also cared more for the country, pushed them over the brim. Her hand pressed against the willow leaning over the water. In a few months, its leaves would touch a lily-covered pond. She wiped her face and noticed the rustling bush nearby.

"Young Mistress?" Ten Ten emerged, her clothing disheveled, panting.

"What were you doing back there?" Sakura's recent argument escaped her mind for that moment.

Ten Ten wiped the sweat off her brow and smiled nervously. "I was…training."

"And the last time when you said that you tripped over the bundle of sticks? Because your clothes were equally messy."

"That was a lie." She looked down. "I've been practicing my martial arts. I didn't tell you because a handmaiden is not supposed to be dangerous."

Sakura stopped Ten Ten from kneeling. "Don't apologize. I do not think this is wrong. All you've done is taking my mind off something upsetting, and I thank you for that."

"Upsetting? Did you tell Young Master about the baby?"

"That was the more important thing, wasn't it?" Sakura muttered to herself. Indicating that she had yet to tell Sasuke, Sakura detailed the dispute. A couple's quarrel, Ten Ten called it, trying to lessen the impact. Sakura ordered Ten Ten to return to her training, insisting on staying alone among the bushes with the excuse of thinking up a way to mend the frail relationship. But the clear solution was to tell Sasuke she was not pregnant. The child that signified her past had no place in her present, and she could soon alleviate his annoyance. Curled up on the ground, she watched the sky, azure and ignorant of her troubles. Moments ago, Sasuke had said her name for the first time – not spoken with a teasing tone like Sai did often before, but harboring Sasuke's rancor for his impure wife.

A cloud passed through her view; maybe it was time to stop seeing the silly correlation. She had questioned her fifth husband's way of life but not her own. An end to the connection between Sai and Sasuke would bring much ease, ease she doubted she wanted. Covering her face, she no longer wished to think about letting go of her first love. Sleep was the remedy for now.

。 。 。 。 。

She woke, face nuzzled in the fabric. When she was young, she had not dared to feel the silky texture of that blue. Her eyes came into focus. The material struggling to pull out of her stubborn grip was tough, the shade of blue darker and colder.

"Let go."

Sakura's head snapped up and her hand did as told. The other hand propping herself up, Sakura gawked while Sasuke shook the sleeve she had grabbed. She sat up, embarrassed.

"I was cold!" she attempted to justify, wondering for how long she had held on to him – or, the cloth, rather. The sun was already setting. "Why are you here?"

Sasuke folded his arms. "I was walking by the water when I saw you," he eyed the deserted location, "here.

"We leave tomorrow morning for the Cu Ju match at the capital," he said without waiting for an explanation as why Sakura was asleep in the grass. "Be ready."

With the aura of a general about to set off to war, Sasuke turned around. The panicked words "I'm not pregnant" blurted out of Sakura's mouth, halting him. She waited for a reaction. When there was none, she continued, "There is no child. That…doesn't change the fact that I had four other – the first doctor who saw me made a mistake and Ten Ten arranged me to meet with Tsunade. It was supposed to be a check up, but there was nothing to be checked. I wanted to tell you earlier, but circumstances…"

"You talk a lot," Sasuke declared, now facing her.

Sakura frowned. "I'm simply making up for what you lack."

"Have you told my mother?" Sasuke asked.

"No. I will –"

"I'll tell her. Now go and get ready."

"Sasuke," Sakura clutched at his sleeve once again. "Please let me tell her. She needs to stop finding out things about me from other people."

Nodding tersely, Sasuke began walking away for the third time.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

– Silence, followed by a fourth attempt to leave –

"For today, mostly," she paused. "But not for my past, because it will always stay with me. I have to deal with it, and you have to deal with me."

The fifth try proved to be successful, as Sasuke walked away with a "Hn."

。 。 。 。 。

Guards stood behind and around the two-row stand that met one boundary of the Cu Ju field. In the middle of the second row sat the Emperor. Some favored officials sat on his right; on his left was Fugaku and next to him, Sasuke. To his surprise, his mother had asked to sit beside Sakura in the front row. The rest of the seats were occupied by various family members of the officials, who pointed excitedly at the player who possessed the ball.

As the emperor stroked his goatee with approval, Sasuke listened to his father comment on each player's performance. The skills presented on the field could be applied in combat. All the moves Fugaku noted, Sasuke had seen. Years ago, while studying, he had watched Itachi score countless times against fellow soldiers. His mother would then urge him to concentrate. Understanding a boy's desire to run around, Mikoto would soften and let him go. Itachi, however, spoke of the aggression involved in the game and always told him, "Next time."

Sasuke shifted his attention to the pink hair diagonally in front of him. She irked him, volunteering to take the responsibility of informing the false pregnancy to his mother. She threw him in the category of "other people," saying she needed to tell Mikoto herself. What he had learned from Itachi was endurance. He watched the girl turn to face Mikoto, her eyes wide at something his mother had just said. It was simple enough, now that she did not carry another man's child: he had to endure her and the married life he never asked for.

The tense anticipation in the stand brought him back to the match. A player sprinted to the goal, while blocking tacklers with his arms. Cheers burst from the crowd as he scored. Sasuke, along with others, stood up to applaud. His clapping hands slowed once he saw a delay in Mikoto's rise. Sakura remained seated. Whatever the woman had done, Sasuke hoped it would not make enduring her any harder.

In celebration and in honor of the emperor's appearance, a dance group began to set up for performance after the players cleared the field. Sakura excused herself. The dancers got into their formation as the music began. Mikoto glanced back several times at Sasuke.

"Are you watching closely?" she asked, pointing to the twirling women, each one's face powdered more heavily than the next. Sasuke gave her the nod she waited for.

"Fugaku," Mikoto said. "I would like to speak with the group's manager later."

"A spectacular act, isn't it?" Fugaku replied. "I will invite the manager to the feast later on."

"Mother," Sasuke leaned forward. "Allow me to invite him now."

Permitted, Sasuke left the stand for the right corner of the field. The manager, a short, mustached man, swung his arms, emulating several moves the dancers portrayed. Upon receiving Mikoto's invitation, he delightedly offered tea to Sasuke. Sasuke declined and walked around the back of the stand, heading to the horse shed.

He found the girl there, sitting on a bench. Speaking to her was a Cu Ju player, the team's maroon band around his head, his hair the color of the straw that made the shed. Her head of pink apparently attracted others of eccentric hair color.

"Sasuke…" She sounded shocked.

"What did you do?" he asked, referring to the interaction between her and his mother.

The Cu Ju player accosted him. "Why are you speaking to her in such a bossy tone?" he growled.

Ignoring him, Sasuke addressed Sakura. "Did you say something to my mother?"

"Don't ignore me!" the third wheel stepped between the two. "I am Naruto, renowned Cu Ju player. I demand you to –"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "You're the one that tripped. That fall cost a few points."

"Naruto," Sakura said. "I have personal business with this man."

"But – fine," Naruto grumbled, swallowing a gutful of unwillingness. "Don't forget what we talked about."

Sasuke waited for the uncouth Cu Ju player to disappear. "Answer my question."

"The Mistress told me she was beginning to acknowledge the baby," Sakura whispered. Apologetic eyes looked up at him. "I didn't want to lead her on or wait any longer, so I told her that the diagnosis was an error."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Someone scored at that point. She didn't really…have any reaction."

"Just when I thought I could stand you…" Sasuke said, sitting down beside her. "I shouldn't have let you tell her."

"I don't see how your telling her would result in anything better." Her brows drew closer with irritation, an expression he had seen too often in the past few days.

The girl did not understand. If Sasuke had told Mikoto, Sasuke would show that he accepted the situation and that he was willing to speak on Sakura's behalf. Anything Mikoto did – arranging the marriage, she did for Sasuke. His mother's stance on treating Sakura with minimum hospitality correlated with Sasuke's views on Sakura, yet he saw how much it troubled Mikoto that the girl did not eat well. If Sasuke had told Mikoto, it meant that there was room for forgiveness. Sakura shut the door to that with her need for independence, and Sasuke let her.

"I will let my mother know that you had my permission to tell her."

They regressed into familiar silence. In her silver attire, Sakura gazed at the sky, her green eyes tinted with blue. Soft stamping came from the shuffling horses. Sasuke saw no need in delaying speaking with his mother and headed back to the stand. Beyond the field, the feast was set up, a performer entertaining each table. Sasuke thought of sending someone to inform Sakura of dinner but found his mother having tea with the manager. A dancer kept them company; long sleeves of red silk laced with gold thread covered her face as she wheeled each arm vertically in front of her.

"Sasuke! Come here," Mikoto said, smiling. He approached, cautious of the manager's broad grin.

"I have arranged for you to meet with a dancer," Mikoto elaborated.

The manager waved at the girl before them. "Stop dancing and accompany Young Master Uchiha."

The sleeves fell to her side. She had a lighter shade of the Cu Ju player's straw-colored hair. Bowing, she waited for the manager to introduce her. "This is Ino, one of the group's finest. Surely you noticed her earlier in our number?"

Sasuke averted saying "No" and, instead, turned to his mother. "Why –?"

"Because I see _potential_." Mikoto beamed and simply gripped his shoulder.

* * *

四、Knowing that people are reading my writing and enjoying it really keeps me motivated. Please take some time to review. Thank you, and I'll be back with Chapter 5 soon!


	5. Not Enough

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto

五、Thank you for sticking with this story despite my sporadic updates. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Whispers ran down the spine of the town, traveled through the veins, and reached the ears of every single person. Did you hear about the Uchiha household? The younger son – married barely two months, taking a second wife! I'm more interested in the first. Who would have thought? The wretch had four other husbands!

Ten Ten slammed the coins on the table, breaking the discussions. The Uchiha fan on her back caught the other customers' eyes and shut their mouths. Collecting the steamed red bean buns from the fearful owner, Ten Ten left the snack stall. In this halcyon town with little scandal or thrill, it was no wonder the younger Uchiha's sudden second engagement became the focus. To fuel the rare commotion, someone then leaked the first wife's background.

Two weeks ago, after the Cu Ju match, Mikoto had called Sakura to Sasuke's chamber. For privacy, Ten Ten had remained outside. The young mistress had come out, shaken. The handmaiden followed her back to their shabby residence without a word. Back in bed, Sakura would not talk until hours later, her quilt muffling her.

"Mikoto is allowing me to move back to Sasuke's chamber for a while," she had said.

"Only for a bit?"

"Well, I won't have much time to spend with him once he marries his second wife."

Be anything in the world, just not wife number one. Indeed, Sakura had multiple husbands, but never at once. She never had to share a man with another woman – a lucky fate that would cease come the wedding day.

Sakura had gathered some clothes and Hinata's letters and returned to Sasuke's. While his bed accommodated two people well, it was for two people who were at least fond of each other. She lay next to him, dreading that the bed was not larger. His back to her, Sasuke slept on his side. Sakura fell asleep somehow. When she woke, the doors had closed upon Sasuke's exit.

Every morning since, she would watch Sasuke leave. She pretended to be asleep on the days she woke up as he got ready. Then she would peek. Suppressed smiles threatened her moments of stealth. With Sasuke gone, she relaxed. She had found a comforting difference between Sai and her fifth husband: Sasuke always came back.

Just as Sakura finished combing her hair, Ten Ten arrived with the steamed buns. They ate on the way to Sakura's other residence, where Ten Ten still stayed.

"How was town?" Sakura asked.

"The way it's always been…"

"You're hiding something," Sakura eyed her, playful. She held the bun close to her face, feeling the rising heat before taking another bite. "It's fine. At least tell me about your training."

"I try to do what I can without a master," Ten Ten said.

"When I go home," Sakura said, "you will have to come with me. Master Hiashi can teach you."

"Would he?"

They stopped as Ten Ten clutched at Sakura's arm. Her mouth still chewing and unable to answer, Sakura nodded.

"I have to go now," Ten Ten declared, backing away.

Sakura lifted her sleeve to cover her face. "Is my eating so unsightly that I've scared you away?"

Now running, Ten Ten looked back at the young mistress and said, "No, but I have to train more if I want to apprentice with Master Hiashi."

A light-hearted Sakura stayed where she was. She saw no point in going back to her old residence if Ten Ten would not be there. Her smile faded as she took the last bite of the steamed bun. She strolled in the direction of Sasuke's, but took the path that lead to the main building. By the welcome gate, a pair of servants argued over the arrangement of the decorative red silk. One wanted to put Uchiha fans at the nodes of the draping. The other thought that the presence of the fans was enough, as they were on the lanterns already. Surrounding the entrance were the couplets, gold characters written on red wooden tablets. Faced with all the festive red of wedding preparations, she wondered what a ceremony filled with blue would be like. Sakura realized that she had never seen any of this – the decorations. All she had seen was the red veil covering her head. Then she saw his blue.

Mikoto entered and paused to hear and dispel the dispute. She settled on the side of the one who emphasized less on the Clan – there would be other opportunities to honor the crest. While the victor praised her insight, Mikoto noticed Sakura standing quite a bit away. The mistress had no clear expression. What face does one put on when met with a woman whose husband is about to marry another? She barely knew how to address this daughter-in-law in the first place.

Sakura curtsied before taking the route to the side entrance. Only one boy was sweeping the place she had met the Cloud Watcher. She shook her head in amusement, thinking of that misnomer for the lazy scholar as she strolled on the path to the river. She was in no mood to ascend the hill and lay her eyes upon all the wedding preparations around the household. Instead, she crossed the bridge and headed to the pavilion at the foot of the hill.

Green, lithe branches of the willows by the water swayed. Sakura sat at the perfect spot for a tea stall, a place by the water for refuge or resting when people came their way. Distant commotion alerted Sakura. A group of young men on horses, one of whom Sakura recognized as a star Cu Ju player from the match, passed by. Out of their uniforms, they had on soldier attire.

"They've been drafted."

Sakura looked around. Blue eyes under yellow hair trailed the crowd heading for town; the rest of his face remained hidden under the pavilion.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, watching him jump up and take a seat on another marble stool. "Wasn't that your Cu Ju team? Why aren't you with them?

He let out a heave with crossed arms. "I know I made you promise to go to more of my games, but a few days ago the army selected many the players for the war, so there won't be any more games."

"That still doesn't explain –"

"The army didn't pick me." He did not look discouraged. In fact, confidence flickered across his face. "That's why I'm following them."

"Shouldn't you keep tailing them?" Sakura laughed.

"I could always catch up. Who knew I'd see you here!"

She pointed to the manor. "I live there."

"With that guy?" he squinted in that direction.

"It comes with the marriage," Sakura said, face resting on a hand.

Looking down, he said, "I can't believe you're married."

Next to this strange boy she had met only once, Sakura wanted to tell him that she'd been married four other times. She did not think that Naruto would judge her; moreover, she simply wanted to see his reaction – a gaping mouth just as she had expected. About to laugh again, she halted when she saw some disappointment from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Some things should be kept to myself."

"What does the jerk think of that?"

"He hasn't addressed it explicitly," Sakura said. At the rage and sincerity on this stranger's face, Sakura motioned around the pavilion. "I met my fourth husband at a tea stall. This place reminds me of it, even though it was in Yan and snow was all around."

Eyebrows that rose in curiosity beckoned her to go on. She explained studying under the fourth husband, who was a doctor. Though she never took part in diagnosing, she became responsible for collecting precious medicinal plants. Climbing up hills, descending into valleys, Sakura continued to explore when settled down. She thought – searching cliff edges for certain grasses – that would be the rest of her life.

"But," Sakura sighed. "He died, just like the others."

Naruto stayed in silence. Legs now also crossed, he narrowed his eyes in concentration. "That one," he looked to the Uchiha's, "is a step backwards."

Sakura could not smile. Was Sasuke a level below the doctor or Sai? _Was_ he below anyone? She lifted her gaze, returning to Naruto, whose face reflected a tint of orange. "It's late," she said. "The sun is starting to set. Shouldn't you catch up to your Cu Ju team?"

Jumping up, Naruto grinned. "I'll come back to visit you – as a general! I'll hold a higher position than whatever that jerk is," he proclaimed.

"I guess I'll be waiting," Sakura laughed. "But probably not here."

He leaped down from the pavilion to the ground and sprinted down the trail. "Your husbands' deaths! No matter what anyone may say," shouted Naruto, jogging in one spot by the bridge after he whipped around, cupped hands in front of his mouth, "it's not your fault!"

A sharp inhale shook her. His shrinking form blended with the road and trees and grass in Sakura's blurring vision. For the first time in a while, her tears fell in the echo of caring words.

。。。。。

Several scurrying servants crashed into her and stumbled on without the usual courtesy. The arrival of the wedding day gave permission to desert the first wife. Ten Ten urged Sakura to take her mind off of it all, volunteering to move her belongings back to the isolated residence. At night, after the ceremony and dinner, gifts and blessings, Sasuke and the second wife would stay in a different chamber. That was the sole reason no one had rushed Sakura into vacating Sasuke's immediately.

She walked out the side gate, where no sweeping boy stood to greet her. Although usually seldom occupied, the main road, which Sakura had to pass on the way to the bridge, had too much traffic. People eyed her strange hair color, whispering. Carts hauled offerings. Those not of a certain status had struggling servants carry the gifts while congratulating Sasuke, who stood at the entrance. Modest nods of acknowledgements paired with his arm raised toward the manor became the groom's welcome. Sakura halted.

Unconcerned eyes trailing the flow of guests focused; his dark blue pierced her. Sakura stared back at the husband she would soon have to share. Mikoto came out and lightly tugged her son's sleeve with the intention of leading him back for the start of the feast. Turning to leave, his eyes did not part until the wall by the entrance obstructed the view.

Sakura then departed from the mansion, the wedding and its crowd. Without a backward glance, she headed to the bridge. She stopped at the bank, watching the splattering creek, reflected in it the sky and watery clouds. If only she had gone up to Sasuke and made some snarky remark. She could think of none, though, and she doubted that she could have produced anything earlier. Naruto would, she thought. On the other side of the creek was the pavilion, empty. Unlike the hilltop, she noticed. She began to climb towards the reclining man.

"Don't tell me you didn't receive an invite, scholar," Sakura said as she reached the top. The Cloud Watcher's eyes stayed with the sky, his arms cushioning his head.

"I did," Shikamaru replied. "Although I forgot the gift at my hostel, so I came here to think about my next move."

"So the climb proved to the less challenging than walking back to retrieve your friend's wedding gift?"

"Shouldn't you be down there greeting guests?"

"You," Sakura said, sitting down, "are a guest. I am here to _warmly_ welcome you."

Shikamaru shut his eyes with a big sigh. "I live for such sincerity."

Firecrackers went off at the mansion. As she watched smoke rise between festive red debris, Sakura nudged the scholar. "Is it by choice," she asked, "that men have multiple wives at once?"

"How should I know," he stated.

"Would you do it?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "One woman causes enough complications," said Shikamaru. "But why ask these questions? A man having multiple wives is as normal as having rice for dinner in our society."

"Sometimes a mere bowl of soup is enough."

"Usually Uchiha men are fine with just a bowl of soup. Sasuke may be the first to have more than one wife."

Her hands clutched at the grass by her side. "I guess I can't expect him to be happy with something others have already ordered," Sakura whispered.

"Think of it as variety," Shikamaru said. "If not for their changing shapes, I wouldn't stare at clouds. I grew up with Sasuke, watched him go about in solitude, so I think it's fine for me to say that living with him would be like watching the same cloud all the time. That is a burden you probably should share."

"You have a strange way of giving advice."

Another sigh came from the scholar. "Anything to bring an end to this conversation..."

Frowning, Sakura clicked her tongue and shifted a little bit away to provide the man and his clouds with silence. She heard, interlaced with the rustling of leaves and swaying of grass, the clinking from wine glasses and laughter from salutations. Her eyes shut in an attempt to stop hearing that only amplified all the sounds. Red garment brushed against the floor of the hall; trinkets on the veil jingled as the other woman began to kneel with Sasuke before her in-laws. Like Sakura, the girl had only the cushion beneath her knees as support against the elders. Sakura took note that she could treat this second wife as a sister, a comrade even. Still, she wondered what went through Sasuke's mind as he wed one more companion he had no say in choosing.

Giving into the weight of such thoughts, Sakura laid down. She looked up – another cloud had entered Sasuke's sky.

。。。。。

They were looking for him. Sasuke leaned against the wall, listening to the search party yelling his name. She finally showed up, twirling a cat's tail as she approached her room.

"Sasuke…" she said, stopping as she saw him. "You're _here_? Shouldn't you be in the nuptial chamber? They're all trying to find you."

"You weren't at the wedding."

She walked into the room. Sasuke turned and stepped one foot over the ledge, remaining at the entrance.

"I want an answer," he demanded.

"To what question?"

Across from him, out in the courtyard, lanterns hung above the Uchiha fans on the wall, the wall that fenced this part of the manor. "Why didn't you attend the ceremony?"

"I'm not the one getting married," Sakura replied. "Go be with your bride."

Sasuke folded his arms, eyes on the lanterns. "You want that?"

"I think I understand now," he heard her say. "Maybe one person isn't enough."

He narrowed his eyes, turning to face her. Sakura walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please go," she said. "I have to rest."

After his exit, the doors shut. He began to leave but paused to listen, watching her silhouetted hands grab her hair.

" 'I have to rest?' " Sakura quoted herself with frustration. "After spending a whole afternoon lying on a hill? And 'one person isn't enough?' Did I really mean that?"

Although it lasted only for a moment, although it faded bit by bit as he walked toward the frantic servants, because she wanted to retract what she had said, Sasuke smiled.

* * *

五、Please tell me what you thought of it :) It's almost 2011, so happy new year!


End file.
